The Dark Of The Night
by PennyLane1
Summary: The year is 1659 and young hanna was claimed a witch, in frantic dispair she runs away before they can kill her,only to be changed against her will by a vampire(aubrey)
1. Life Itself

She ran, of course she ran, what else was she to do. Stand meekly and accept the fact that they would hang her, no her pride was to strong for that. She'd never let that happen, even if she had to die to prevent it. She would rather die with honour, not die as an acclaimed witch. She tripped over her heavy skirts, breathing deeply, clutching her chest in pain. She mumbled a curse under her breath and glanced over her shoulder at the ever-nearing torchlight. The looming trees on either side of her gave little comfort to her, so she started to run again, stumbling ever so often on her skirts, yet continuing on her trek. She could hear the dogs coming closer, crushing through the brush, the sound of angry men, wanting blood and vengeance. She wouldn't let the win, so she looked both way, frantically, ebony coloured hair falling over her odd coloured eyes to cloud her vision. She once again picked up her skirts and began to run, finally reaching a road, dark and unlit like most roads at the time. She stopped, looking around to see if the men were still pursued her, and the men she grew up with. People she knew since birth had claimed her witch and laid false testimony on her. Her own flesh and blood had claimed she had cursed them, that she had lain with the devil and was given powers to cause mischief; she had laughed at the accusations, giving them more reason to blame her. But she couldn't help but to laugh at the paranoid thoughts, what these forests did to people she did not want to explain, but the result was not good. She ground her teeth loudly, letting her gaze drift across the deserted road, not knowing which way she should go. She scowled deeply, brow furrowed into a deep V shape. She shook her head, hair flying everywhere as she tried to clear up her muddled thoughts.  
  
As if by some unearthly power a light breeze wafted through the trees, lifting the hairs on her neck slightly. She turned slowly, skirts billowing about her. She looked up at the figure standing before him, whether he was human or not she knew not then. She only knew he was a man, that had come out from nowhere by the look of it. She narrowed her eyes slightly, the figure only smiled, dark eyes luminous. Whether they were naturally black or if it was her eyes she knew not at the moment, all she knew right now was she had to get away from the figure and everything that was currently happening.  
  
He smiled widely, a devious grin, a smile that reminded her of something evil. The figure finally spoke, a smooth voice, good with words, very much unlike the coarse country language she herself was so used too. "Hanna" he purred softly, his voice soothingly like a soft whisper. She nodded slowly in consent "um…yes" she whispered hesitantly, her youthful face marred by a deep frown. He smiled again, the smile she disliked so much when she knew what it meant later on. "Ah…. do not be afraid" he whispered to her, taking a few steps forward to stand in front of her, his towering form causing her to shudder  
  
She whimpered as she tilted her head to look at him. A single word was dispatched between them and Hanna fell suddenly, only to be caught in his hands. He smiled once again, his eyes clouding over with the urge to feed. He tilted her head to one side, exposing her pale vulnerable neck. He sighed and put his lips to the vein at her throat, his canines extending and piercing her skin, a thin line of blood trickling down her throat and shoulder. She moaned softly and fell silent as he pulled away, letting her fall to the ground with a loud thud as her body connected with the ground. He frowned and looked down at her motionless form laying in the dirt, he sighed loudly once again, many things going through his head, and knelt down, listening to her laboured breathing. Ever so slowly he rolled up his sleeve, exposing his wrist. He slowly took out a knife, glancing over his shoulder, hearing the men not far from were they were. He cut his wrist, placing it before her mouth and watching her reach for his arm and drink. He hissed and pulled away, getting up and disappearing with the girl just as her pursuers emerged from the forest to stand looking at the disappearing form of the man and girl 


	2. New Life

She woke soon after the occasion of her mortal death, breathing deeply and clutching her head in agonizing pain as she tried to remember her past. She hissed in defeat and laid back down in the bed, feeling strange, and an odd sensation cooling her skin. She sighed once again and got up tenderly, wondering where she was, whom she was and what had just happened. She pushed back a long strand of black hair and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Her feet hung there for a moment before she got up and opened the wooden door, poking her head to look outside. To her utter surprise a strange man stood before the door, head bowed, dark eyes half closed as if she were sleeping. She blinked twice before finally opening her eyes. "I know you," she stated quietly, her chin held high as always. The man looked up, his handsome face marred with a frown; he nodded and turned away, gesturing for her to follow  
  
She was wearing her clothes, black skirts and bodice, or at least she thought they were her clothes. She followed threes paces behind him, not wanting to look at him for some odd and strange reason. She looked about the walls, not really paying attention, only wanting to look at something besides the back of his head. He finally spoke, the voice she learned to despise when she grew older and wiser. "Halina, you are a vampire," he said simply to her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She frowned; having no idea what a vampire was at the current moment. Then suddenly she laughed, a mirthless laugh "what is Gods name are you talking about?" she hissed, eyes narrowed as she gazed at the back of his head  
  
He scowled "shut up and let she finish" he barked, an order not a mere suggestion. She nodded, not knowing why she did since he wasn't looking at her  
  
"I took blood from you, and gave you my own, that makes you a vampire, I don't want to explain this to you right now. Lets get this over with so you can feed" he practically spit as he opened the door  
  
At the very mention of the word feed she was come over by a blinding headache, piercing and unmerciful. She hissed and followed quickly now, her eyes burning as she tried to focus on her surroundings. She said nothing, couldn't say anything. Frankly all she wanted to do was feed. She stopped and shook her head violently, it sounded so barbaric she couldn't help but cringe from the very thought of it  
  
"Feed?" she mumbled more to herself then to the man, yet he heard her. "Yes. Feed, hunt, eat" he said impatiently, then once again continued to walk  
  
She followed almost without even thinking. The blinding headache and her blurred vision helped little to help her understand anything. "Where are we?" he replied briefly after she had spoken "mayhem, remember it for many vampires live here, most of them" he said in a sharp tone of voice, she only nodded, having nothing to say about his last comment  
  
Finally the came to a street, lined with taverns and stores. She shook her head, for a few seconds ago they were on a deserted road. She scowled out of old habit and continued to follow the mans form. She tried to call his name and realized she didn't know his name. She bit her bottom lip and and caught up to him "now what?" she breathed, licking her lips as she looked at all the humans, she shook her head in disgust at her behaviour and followed him as he slipped into a alleyway  
  
In the corner was a single man, obviously drunk by the swaying of his thin form. The man smiled and pushed her gently. He whispered a single word and she couldn't help the urge feed.  
  
And feed she did, sinking her strange long teeth into the mans neck, feeling his life slip away and doing nothing whatsoever to help him. She pulled away, wiping her mouth quickly and staring at the man's lifeless form in disgust. She turned to look at the man, repulsed by his smile.  
  
" What have I done?" she whispered to herself. The man only smiled again and leaned against the wall " there are simple rules one must follow when one is a vampire" he said quietly "kill without mercy, stay out of the sun and never get caught" he said simply before leaving her "you will discover what you have to know soon enough" he laughed, and that was the last she'd seen of him for quite some time. And frankly to be truthful she was glad for she had no wish to see the monster who had done this to her.  
  
After hiding the body she emerged from the alleyway, glancing both ways to make sure no one noticed her presence and began on her way once again. She received a few odd looks from some, some admiring, that she was used to. That was one factor for which she was accused, a jealous neighbour. She exhaled loudly and dusted off her bodice, remembering what the man had said, "'stay out of the sun'". She realized what time it was and slipped into a tavern, taking out the purse of money she had stolen from the dead man.  
  
Then it struck her, the seriousness of the situation, and she knew she had to go somewhere were it was safe, she vowed she would never be a prey, she would never let anyone treat her like she was treated  
  
(I would just like to say that if no one writes anything about this one I will have to discontinue to write my awful stories :P. well thankies to all who reviewed, this one isn't to great, I will fix up the ending as soon as I can) 


End file.
